Big Bob-omb
The Big Bob-omb, otherwise known as King Bob-omb or the Bob-omb King, is the king of the Bob-ombs who debuted in Super Mario 64, being the first boss fought in that game and its remake. Guarding the Power Star, which Bowser entrusted him with, he does not give it up without fighting the player. After his debut, King Bob-omb became a recurring boss in later games, specifically spin off games such as Mario Party 9 and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. King Bob-omb, like other certain bosses, takes pride in his royal status. It's unknown whether or not he's actually the king of all the Bob-ombs, but it is expected that he is. He resembles a very large Bob-omb, but with arms, a giant mustache, and a crown on his head. History ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' .]] King Bob-omb first appeared in ''Super Mario 64, under the moniker of the "Big Bob-omb." In the game, Mario merely has to run around to the back of him, pick him up, and toss him three times. If Mario runs into the Big Bob-omb after tossing him, but before he gets back up, the former will take damage, likely to prevent the player from picking the king back up immediately. After the third throw, the Big Bob-omb will give up the Power Star. If he is thrown off the mountain or baited into walking off, he accuses Mario of cheating and the battle starts over. After defeating him, the Bob-omb Buddy at the beginning of the level will express gratitude and note that the Big Bob-omb is now "just a big dud," in other words, defeated. In the remake, Super Mario 64 DS, the Big Bob-omb is fought twice. The first time, he is encountered while playing as Yoshi, and instead of picking him up, Yoshi has to grab the Bob-ombs thrown at him with his tongue and spit them back at him before they explode in Yoshi's mouth. Yoshi can also lead a Bob-omb to explode next to him; if playing as one of the other three characters or wearing their Caps, they must throw Bob-ombs at him three times. After being hit by three Bob-ombs, the Big Bob-omb is defeated. The second time, he can only be defeated by one of the three unlocked heroes using the same strategy as in Super Mario 64. If the first mission is played as Mario, Luigi, or Wario, he says something different for each of them at the start and the end of the battle, relating to their mustaches; in the second mission, he uses identical dialogue for all characters. He also received a slight redesign, being given large white gloves and pointed shoes aside from the yellow spheres he had in earlier iterations. He retains this look in every subsequent appearance aside from Mario Party Advance, which ignores Super Mario 64 DS''s redesigns in general. ''Mario Party series ''Mario Party 2'' In Mario Party 2, a statue of Big Bob-omb appears in the background of Mystery Land, stuck in a sinkhole. ''Mario Party 5'' Two King Bob-ombs make an appearance in Mario Party 5 in the minigame Defuse or Lose, where the players have to defuse wires leading to each by ground-pounding them. ''Mario Party Advance'' In Mario Party Advance, King Bob-omb is known as Big Bob-omb like in Super Mario 64. He is the leader of the Bob-omb Mafia which protects Shroom City, and lives in the basement of Mushroom Condo. When the player encounters him, he is sitting on a throne with two Bob-ombs next to him. He then challenges the player to the dice game, where the player and Big Bob-omb roll dice blocks, and the one with the higher number three times wins. If the player wins, they get the Gaddget Stress Press. The ending states that he retired and moved to the jungle, and Bob-omb becomes his replacement. ''Mario Party 8'' Two King Bob-ombs, once again known as Big Bob-ombs, make a reappearance in the Mario Party 8 minigame You're the Bob-omb. One of them blows up when the correct wire is detonated, causing the player who selected it to lose the minigame. ''Mario Party 9'' In Mario Party 9, King Bob-omb is the stage boss of Bob-omb Factory. He appears in the minigame Bombard King Bob-omb, where four players have to throw Bob-ombs at him. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' King Bob-omb next appears in Mario Party: Island Tour as the fourth boss of the Bowser's Tower mode (being faced off against on the twentieth floor). His boss minigame is King Bob-omb's Court of Chaos. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' King Bob-omb reappears in Mario Party: Star Rush once again as a boss in the minigame King Bob-omb's Boom D'état. To defeat him, players must fire bombs at him by loading them into the cannons on the platform until his health is fully depleted. ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' In Mario Party: The Top 100, two King Bob-ombs reappear in the minigame Defuse or Lose from Mario Party 5, having the same role as in the original game. ''Super Mario Party'' King Bob-omb appears in Super Mario Party on the board, King Bob-omb's Powderkeg Mine. If any players land on a ! Space, a countdown will tick down. If the countdown reaches 0, King Bob-omb will explode, causing any player around him to lose half of their Coins. After the explosion, King Bob-omb will return, and the countdown restarts. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart DS'' In Mario Kart DS, Big Bob-omb is a boss in Mission Mode. Similar to Super Mario 64 DS, the player has to pick up Bob-ombs and throw them at him as Wario three times to defeat him. However, his move set is altered to fit Mario Kart DS. He is battled in Mission 5. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, King Bob-omb is a non-playable character and appears in Bowser Factory course. ''Mario Golf'' series ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' King Bob-omb appears in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour on a golf course in Peach's Castle Grounds. Hitting him causes him to get up and flee from the course instead of exploding. In Ring Attack, the golfer must hit a ring that is circling him to complete the hole successfully. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' While King Bob-omb himself does not appear in Mario Golf: World Tour, one of the names that can appear on the tournament scoreboard is "King Bob-omb". ''Mario Baseball'' series ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' King Bob-omb is an item in Mario Superstar Baseball in the minigame, Bob-omb Derby. When a player smacks and get a homerun with him, he causes large fireworks and around 400-500 points for the player. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' In Mario Super Sluggers, King Bob-omb is a stage obstacle on the Bowser Castle stadium, which he throws Bob-ombs down onto the field. He rides a vehicle similar to the Koopa Clown Car. He can also interfere with the player's hit. Once again, in the minigame Bob-omb Derby, he plays the same role he had in Mario Superstar Baseball. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' King Bob-omb appears in the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as a trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' King Bob-omb appears as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The fight in order to capture him takes place on Peach's Castle, and features Kirby with a dark recolor and bright yellow eyes, made to resemble King Bob-omb. He can also be summoned using a Shake King and Bob-omb core. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' King Bob-omb appears in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam as the boss of Mount Brrr, making his official ''Mario & Luigi'' series debut and first appearance in an RPG overall. He is placed in charge of the paper terrain operation on Mount Brrr, and retains his voice clips and regal demeanor from Super Mario 64. When King Bob-omb finds that the Mario Bros. have discovered his operations, he threatens to self-destruct, forcing the trio to battle him. King Bob-omb's boss fight is unique in that it involves a special countdown timer, similarly to Pi'illodium. If King Bob-omb is not defeated within four minutes (three minutes in the Boss Battle Ring), he explodes and deals a lot of damage to potentially cause a game over. If at least one Bro survives the final explosion, the party does not gain any EXP or Coins. He attacks by throwing Bob-ombs at the trio which if stomped on will turn around and damage King Bob-omb, attempting to pick up Mario or Luigi before throwing them at Paper Mario which can be prevented by hammering his hand right as the bro is about to be picked up, or by rallying a large red bomb at Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario in a sequence which is knocked back with the hammer. If the trio successfully counter the red bomb rally, King Bob-omb's timer will be set back by a minute, to King Bob-omb's shock; most likely due to his unbalanced state afterwards. All of King Bob-omb's attacks have a high chance to give a Dizzy status if not counter-attacked. Due to the timer in the battle, Boo Biscuits cannot be used; due to his crown, he is immune to Jump attacks and certain Bros. Attacks, such as Rocket Blast or the second half of Mega Thwonk. King Bob-omb retains all of his attacks from Super Mario 64; throwing Bob-ombs as well as picking up and throwing one of the Bros. His only new attack is the red bomb rally. Additionally, he is one of the few bosses in the game to not feature a chase attack in his moveset. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' King Bob-omb appears as a boss in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. He is a ranged enemy, attacking by throwing Bob-ombs, and his Special Skill is Rain of Pain. He is battled in two levels, firstly in The Power of Junior, where he is Captain Goomba's "game-changer", and is battled with Captain Goomba, Captain Shy Guy, Captain Boo, and Captain Koopa Troopa. He must be defeated in under 90 seconds, otherwise he will self-destruct and instantly defeat all allies. King Bob-omb also appears in the post-game level A Mighty Melee where he is fought in the first and third rounds. In the first round, he must be defeated in under 60 seconds and in the third round he fights alongside Broque Madame and must be defeated in under 90 seconds. During this level, his special skills cannot be denied much like a Malatone Formula:X-infected enemy, despite not being infected himself. ''Dr. Mario World'' King Bob-omb appears as an assistant in Dr. Mario World, though unlike most assistants, he is obtained solely through winning battle boxes in the game's versus mode (in a similar vein to Banzai Bill). General information Physical description King Bob-omb has a circular, explosive body. The color of his body is black just like in the first games, but is sometimes shown in a dark purple tint like in Mario Party Advance. His large eyes and body shape are identical to a Bob-omb's, although he has no visible wind-up keys or fuses (as he wears a bejeweled crown), and he has a large white mustache. Originally, he was depicted with yellow spheres as hands and smooth shoes, but this was changed to white gloves and pointed shoes and he has retained this appearance from Super Mario 64 DS onward. His method of attack, which involves throwing his opponents, is like that of Chuckya, an enemy similar in appearance; he is also defeated in a similar way. In his artwork for Mario Party: Star Rush, King Bob-omb has visible scratches on his body. Personality King Bob-omb is an antagonist, but acts in a regal, gentleman-like manner and is not afraid to admit defeat and compliment the player in Super Mario 64. He even briefly gives tips on how to defeat Bowser and reselect completed missions, and Mario Party Advance implies that he actually leads the society of the Bob-omb Mafia to protect Shroom City. In Super Mario 64 DS only, he is very critical and patronizing towards everyone he believes is of lower class. He, along with Chief Chilly, is proud of his mustache, leading him to act condescending to those without a mustache or to criticize mustaches he sees as inferior. He even seems to equate mustaches with strength, claiming that the bare-faced Yoshi has no chance against him. When he returns in Big Bob-omb's Revenge, he mentions that he has restyled his mustache, as though this could assist him. Also, despite insulting Mario and Luigi for having inferior mustaches, he seems to view Wario's mustache as dignified. In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, King Bob-omb retains the regal aspect of his personality, but is now more stolid, using as few words as possible. He acts like a perfectionist, going as far as to initiate his own self-destruction to protect the secrets of his operation. He still believes in mustaches as signs of power, with his incredulity upon defeat only sated when he realizes that the Bros. also sport fine mustaches of their own. List of appearances by date Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario enemies Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits